


Twin High Maintenance Machines

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overworked dumbasses, Two walking atlas complexes run a society together, We love our boys, this, you know how I cope with qaurantine touch starved?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "No, you're right. I haven't been here enough." A bit softer, now, "I haven't been anywhere enough." And Tron sees the tired, the stress, the sheer overwork, and Tron knows that Flynn isn't doing much better than he is. And to make it all worse, Flynn didn't have his own personal god to come and save him when he was in trouble, (or to play with his hair.).
Relationships: Kevin Flynn/Tron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Twin High Maintenance Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song This Year by The Mountain Goats

Tron wakes up, and he's on a couch, with his head in someone's lap. His head  _ hurts _ , and he should really be up and about, taking in his surroundings, analysing for an possible threats- but he finds himself tired enough and the other person's warmth comforting enough that he instead allows himself to keep his eyes closed and lets out a slow groan.

"Oh, hey!" It's Flynn. Of course it's Flynn, that's why he feels so safe. "You're awake! How you doing, bud?"

Tron groans again, but this time it's intended as actual communication instead of senseless noise. "I've been better," he grumbles, finding his voice to be more raspy than he intended.  _ Was that really what he sounded like? _

"Yeah, that sounds about right. You took a pretty nasty hit. Here's the weird part, though, I've absolutely seen you dodge that sort of thing before."

"How nasty?"

Flynn doesn't say anything.

"Flynn, same scenario, same amount of damage, no fancy user powers. Would I still be here right now?"

Flynn grimaces "probably not."

Tron brings his hands up to his face and rubs his eyes. "Great. That's just great. You hadn't been there and I would've been derezzed- some system moniter."

"Hey, buddy, come on. that's not fair. Obviously there's other things going on here. I've  _ seen  _ you dodge hits like that before. What's happening?" Flynn runs a hand through Tron's hair, which quite honestly feels  _ way  _ too nice for this serious of a conversation, and is just completely unfair of him.

"Things are getting  _ worse,  _ Flynn. There have been more and more riots about the ISOs, there are grid bugs eating away at more of the system every day- It's just- it's just too much for one program to handle."

"You don't  _ have _ to be the only one handling it, you know."

"Yes, I  _ do.  _ It's not like you're going to be here to handle it." Flynn's eyes go all sad, but he keeps moving his hand through Tron's hair, and Tron regrets saying it almost immediately.

"I'm sorry. That isn't fair."

"No, you're right. I haven't been here enough." A bit softer, now, "I haven't been  _ anywhere _ enough." And Tron sees the tired, the stress, the sheer  _ overwork _ , and Tron knows that Flynn isn't doing much better than he is. And to make it all worse, Flynn didn't have his own personal god to come and save him when he was in trouble, (or to play with his hair.).

"You know," Tron says, and he reaches a hand up to touch Flynn's face, "You don't have to be the only one handling everything, either "

Flynn smiles. "Yeah, well. One can dream, right?"


End file.
